Jawbreaker
by babyajiana82
Summary: 18 yr old cage fighter Isa Swan met her cowboy in Houston 8 mnths ago at a fight. He knows shes his mate& explains things to her. Problem is Isa is a hot head independent woman. How will Peter dominate her into submission? Will he have to turn to his bro for help? If so what if a Pixie promised her fav brother her as a mate? Find out what happens when you mess wth a Whitlock!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old cage fighter Isa Swan meets her cowboy in Houston 8 months ago at a fight. He knows she's his mate and explains things to her. Problem is, Isa is a hot head, independent woman. How will Peter dominate her into submission? Will he have to turn to his brother for help? If so, what if a Pixie promised her favorite brother her as a mate? Find out what happens when you mess with a Whitlock!**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (will get serious, maybe blood drawn) Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Jawbreaker**_

**Chapter 1 Bella/Isa POV**

"Get out! GET out! GET OUT!"

Renee shouted at me for slapping her in the face. The bitch deserved it. I told her not to touch me or grab me.

'Wha' can I say? I'm a fighter...it's reflex!' I thought to myself and snickered.

That happened a year ago today actually and it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Because of Renee kicking me out at seventeen years old, instead of moving to Forks with my dad, Charlie, which is where I am going now, I moved to Houston, Texas.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

I was born Isabella Marie Swan, but now I am Isa Whitlock. That is on the DL right now though. Shh! My parents don't know that I got married yet. So...my name is Isa Swan and I am 18 years old. Since I was ten, I have been fighting in the underground fights and went professional at 13 years old. I am un-defeated in the circuit and they actually had to register my hands as weapons, cause when I fight, whether it is inside the octagon or on the street, I always severely hurt the other person.

My parents hate what I do, but they can't do anything about it. They both have been on the receiving end of my fists.

I don't take well to being told what to do. I don't care who you are. And I defiantly don't take well to people putting their hands on me.

This is one of the main reasons why I am on this God forsaken tin can and on my way to Bumfucktown, USA, otherwise know as Forks, Washington, the rainiest fuckin' town in the good ole US of A.

My vampire mate, yes I said vampire mate, Peter, is sending me there to my dad's to stay the remainder of my senior year. He is also hoping that his sire and brother, Major Jasper Whitlock, can dominate me into submission.

According to Peter, his sister Charlotte and her mate Garrett, if anyone can make me submit, it's the Major.

Pfft.

I say bring it!

He say that he will be up here with me in a few days, after he cools down some so that he wouldn't hurt me after the Vegas incident.

He-he, that was fun as hell though!

Finally we land and I make my way through the crowd of people to the luggage carousel to pick up my bags. When I get there, I find one of the funniest things there waiting for me. My Chief of Police, 6ft 1, 215 pound father, Charlie, literally shaking at the sight of me.

'_Damn! Maybe I shouldn't have broken his jaw the last time he saw me? Naw, it was still worth it.' _I thought to myself with a satisfied smirk.

"H-Hey, hey Bells" he stuttered out.

I put on my 'fighter's face' where I blank out all emotion and replied,

"Charlie...let's go!"

The ride back to Forks was quiet as I put in my I-pod and tuned everything else out. Pulling up to the house, I saw that Peter did in fact send my Midnight blue 2006 Hummer H3. I love my truck. It had extremely dark tinted windows, fully loaded with Sirius Satellite radio, a kick ass sound system, built in DVD player and hasa light tan leather interior.

_'I will be glad when Peter gets here in a few days, so we can move into our apartment that he is renting in Port A.'_ I think to myself as we head into the house of my childhood.

Everything is the same since I was younger and it's pathetic. Charlie is still pining after a woman that clearly doesn't want him anymore. I turn to look at Charlie and ask,

"Why don't you change this place around? It's like a shrine to your love for Renee and it is sad and pathetic."

I see the hurt and realization cross his face before he masks it and looks around like he is just now seeing the place or seeing it through new eyes.

"Well, I'm not really here much, so it doesn't bother me."

I just shrug and turn to walk up the steps.

"Well, it's not like I have to look at this place much longer anyways, so you can have it any way you like."

I get half way up to my old room before he speaks again.

"What do you mean, 'You wont have to look at this place much longer?' Where are you going? You just got here and start school tomorrow."

I stop on the steps and speak without turning around to look at him, but I feel him starring a hole in the back of my head, waitin' for me to speak.

"I am only here for a few days while Peter cools down about the Vegas incident. Once he does, he and Cooper will be up here. He has rented an apartment in Port A for us for the next few months that I am here 'til I graduate."

You see, both Charlie and Renee have met Peter a few times. They obviously don't know that he is a vampire, they think that he is a classic car restorer, which he is, and comes from old money, which he does. They were also there when I had my son, Cooper, who will be 2 weeks old tomorrow. They were not happy about me getting pregnant so young, but who cares. They don't take care of me. I do and so does Peter, but I have enough money saved up from my fights that I don't have to depend on him for anything. But anyway, when I get into legal trouble now, the cops and my lawyers always call Peter instead of one of them. They sometimes come to the court dates, but legally, they don't have a say in anything that happens to me or that I do. Even before I turn 18 that was the case.

I go to walk up the rest of the stairs to my room when again, his voice stops me. But this time I do turn around and look at him in shock.

"No! Isabella, you are not going anywhere! You will march your behind up to your room and unpack. I will call for dinner and will let you know when it gets here. NOW MOVE!"

I just continue to stare at him and I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignore it in favor of wondering why now? when I am only going to be under his roof for a few days, does he want to act like a fuckin' parent?

Fuck dat!

I pick up my suitcases that I sat down on the steps and walked back downstairs toward him and the front door. I can see him trying to fight through his 'fight or flight' instincts. Peter says that I am gonna be one bad vamp cause I make people have those instincts now as a human and that it will only be worse once I am changed.

I continue to look him in the eye as I get closer to the door. My phone is buzzing off the hook, so most likely it is Peter and his _'knower'_ is tellin' him somthin'.

I still ignore it though.

I'm not gonna do nothin' to him unless he does somethin' to me. And I already _know _that when Peter does get here and gets a hold of me, that he will already be drawin' blood with the beatin' I got coming to me from what happened in Vegas. So if I do in fact do somethin' to Charlie, the only thing Peter can or will do is add more licks to what I got comin' to me.

He is shifting on his feet like he wants to go in the other direction and I just keep coming toward him and the front door. I raise my eyebrow and silently dare him to try and stop me. I almost get to the door and he grabs my arm and jerks me around to face him.

I don't even blink before dropping my case and whirling around and bitch slapping him. He flies into the stairs and hits his head on the step and is knocked unconscious.

I check to make sure he is breathing, and he is, before I pick up my other case and head out to my truck. Once I put my luggage in the backseat, I get in and make my way to a hotel in Port Angeles. Before I get the room rented, I stop by McDonald's and get something to eat. I make it back to the Holiday Inn and rent a room for four nights, as I don't know what Peter is doing. I know he already has signed the rental agreement and has the keys, but I don't know where in Port A it is located.

Once I get in the room, I take a quick shower and put on my Tweety (**A/N: Love me some Tweety Bird :)** ) pajama short set and sit on the bed to eat my burger and fries. As I am eating and mindlessly flipping through channels on the television, I hear my phone buzz in my pants pocket.

Shit!

I have a feelin' I wont be in school for a few days next week, as I wont be able to sit without pain when my cowboy gets a hold of my ass and legs.

I get to my Galaxy Note3 and whimper at the amount of missed calls and texts from Peter. I can almost _feel_ the phantom strikes against my backside and legs.

FUCK!

I answer and try to butter him up as I know he loves it when I call him my cowboy.

"Hey, Cowboy!"

I purr into the phone.

I can hear Char in the background snickering as she knows what I am doin'.

_Bitch!_

She's the one who taught me that trick.

'Don't _'Hey, Cowboy'_ me, Isabella! Why weren't ya answerin' yer phone? Ma Knower told me wha' yer were gonna do ta Charlie, an' I tried ta call ya an' warn ya, but ya didn't ansa yer phone. Why did ya slap him?'

"Cause he grabbed me when I was tryin' ta leave. He tried orderin' me ta go ta ma room an' unpack like a good lil' girl afta I told 'im that I wasn't gonna be there but a couple of days 'til ya calmed down an' we moved inta the apartment ya rented fer us. I left afta checkin' he was still breathin' and got a room at tha Holiday Inn in Port A. I apologize for ignorin' your calls babe."

As I calm down, my southern accent stops as usual. It really only comes out when I am pissed or the rare times that I am scared (which is only when I am in trouble from him).

'Ya didn't have ta bitch slap 'im an' make 'im hit his head, Isabella. All he did was grab ya. That's why ya in so much trouble now wit' me an' tha cops, yer temper gets tha best of ya, an' ya let it. But I got somethin' fer that when I get there. Mmhm. I got somethin' fer ya ass.'

I close my eyes and try not to let my anger come out again. I'm gettin' in trouble for protectin' myself.

What kind of shit is that?

I just stay quiet and listen to him mutter to himself or one of his siblings. Once he cools down he asks,

'Other than that, how are ya, Kitten?'

I know he is better when he goes back to my nickname.

"I'm alright, Cowboy. But, I am missin' you and Conner. How is my baby boy?"

I can feel myself gettin' choked up as I think of my son. He is only two weeks old today and I miss him like crazy and my mate. I'm not ready for the beatin' I got comin' to me, but I will still be glad when I have my child in my arms and I am safe in my mates arms.

'He is fine an' we will be there tha day afta tomorrow. We both miss ya too, Isa. I will let ya go and get ta bed since ya have ta get up earlier ta make it ta school on time, bein' further away now an' it's afta midnight. I love ya, Kitten.'

"Love ya too, Cowboy. Kiss Conner for me and tell Char and Garrett that I miss them and love them too."

'We love and miss ya too, Isa!'

I hear them yell over the phone as they heard with vamp hearing. We said our goodbyes and good night'sand hung up. I set my alarm clock on my phone and turned the t.v. and light off to go to bed. I was out almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

Beep Beep.

I groaned as I shut my alarm off. I do not want to go man. I huff and reluctantly climb out of the comfy bed to take care of my morning routine.

I get dressed in my black lace with red satin underneath bra and thong set. Then I slip on my black and red Chicago Bulls jersey dress that is skin tight, showing off my assets, he-he. I leave my auburn hair down in natural curls and apply minimal make up, just a little eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I put in my black hoops and slide on my dozens of black bangles.

I then put on my lace up 3 inch heel black Timberland dress boots. Peter always picks on me as I will only wear Timberland boots except when I am in the ring fightin' and then I wear my Black/Black Ever-last Arizona's. I go to my 'other jewelry' bag and and get out my black double jeweled belly button ring with a dangling Playboy Bunny head outline and my red double ball tongue ring and put them on. I don't worry about my nipple ones today.

I grab my book bag and my black Coach purse, making sure I have the room key, my I-Pod, I-Pad and phone in it and my keys before leaving and getting in my truck. I swing by and pick up a Sausage and Egg McMuffin and large coffee before getting on the highway to purgatory.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old cage fighter Isa Swan meets her cowboy in Houston 8 months ago at a fight. He knows she's his mate and explains things to her. Problem is, Isa is a hot head, independent woman. How will Peter dominate her into submission? Will he have to turn to his brother for help? If so, what if a Pixie promised her favorite brother her as a mate? Find out what happens when you mess with a Whitlock!**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (will get serious, maybe blood drawn) Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Jawbreaker**_

**Chapter 2 Alice POV**

'Oh. My. Gosh! Today is the day that we get a new student, Isabella Swan, and I just _know_ that she is going to be my best friend…I've seen it!'

I think to myself as I get dressed for school.

Okay, okay, I haven't **really** seen it, as for some reason, I can't see her future anymore. But I did see a while back that she was going to be family.

She was to be Carlisle and Esme's youngest daughter, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's little sister, my best friend and sister and finally, Edward's mate.

Of course when Edward saw that vision, he flat out refused, because in the vision, Isabella was still human and my idiotic brother refused to _"damn her soul"._

I snort in disgust at the thought.

"ALICE!"

Edward yelled from upstairs.

"Enough about it already! I WILL NOT TURN HER!"

"She's your mate Edward. What are you going to do when she grows old and dies? What then, Edward?"

I ask him as he comes down stairs, ready for school like the rest of us "kids".

Carlisle is off work all this week, so he is having a leisurely day on the couch with his mate, Esme, reading.

Right now, everyone is watching Edward and I bicker about this.

"When that time comes, I will find…"

He started to say, but I didn't give him time to finish his sentence, as I knew what he was going to say and I flew at him before anyone could stop me or even react, and started pounding on him with my little fist.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ESME?! TO CARLISLE?! TO MEEE?!"

I screeched out in pain at just the thought of losing my favorite brother.

My mate, Jasper, pulls my little body off him and sends out a burst of calm, while Emmett picks Edward up off the floor and holds him there. Everyone else is just standing there, looking confused as to what was going on between us.

"How could you be so selfish, Edward?"

I sob out into my Jazzy's strong, muscular chest, as he calms me down.

"I am not being selfish, Alice. Selfish is damning her to this half a life and it is **my** choice, not anyone else's."

He states as he straightens his clothes out.

"You're wrong, Edward. It is **her** life, **her** choice if she is to be changed or not. Not to mention that it is the law."

I say.

"What are you two going on about?"

Carlisle, our 'father' asks, as he holds his mate to him.

"About twenty years ago, I had a vision of a young girl that was to be my best friend and sister, as well as the little sister to Rose, Jazz, and Em, and also yours and Esme's youngest daughter. But the most important part of the vision is that she is supposed to be Edwards mate. Yes, she is human still, but Edward is and will refuse to change her when the time comes."

I state, and we all look to Edward, and he has his stubborn face on.

I scowl at him.

'_JERK!'_

I think to him. He just rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with now, and why did you jump him?"

Rose asks, as she sits there looking bored as usual when the topic is not about her or her mate, Emmett.

"Well, you all know that today we are getting a new student right?"

I ask them and they all nod.

"Well, it is her, Isabella Swan that my vision was about."

"WHAT?!"

All the 'kids', minus Edward and I, shout out at the same time.

"You mean to tell me that his mate is the _Chief of Polices'_ daughter, Alice?"

Rose hisses out.

"If she goes missing because she is changed, we will ALL be in trouble. NOO! I want no part in that. She should be able to have a normal human life and be able to have children someday. I am with Edward on not changing her. Leave her alone, the both of you!"

She snarls out.

"Why were you fighting, dear?"

Esme, our 'mother', asked.

"Because this _IDIOT _will go to the Volturi when she dies and beg them to kill him so he can be with her, instead of just _**CHANGING HER**_!"

I screech out the last part, ready to jump on him again, but my Jazzy had a good hold on me and was steadily pumping calm into the room, deflating my temper.

There was a beat of silence before something unexpected happened.

Sweet, gentle Esme flew across the room at Edward and started waylaying on him like I did and wanted to do again. We were all so shocked, that it took us a good 30 seconds to snap out of it to pull her off of him.

I didn't even see that coming!

Carlisle pulled his wife off Edward and once again, Emmett pulled him upright, only this time he also punched him in the kidney.

Jazz never let me go, but sent out even more calm into the room.

"You, Mister, will **NOT **kill yourself for any reason, young man. Do you understand me?"

She demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good. Now you kids get to school now. We will talk about this more later."

We all grabbed our bags and headed out to the cars. Jazz and I rode with Edward in his Volvo and Em and Rose went in Em's jeep.

Arriving at school, we did not see any unaccounted for vehicles, so we knew that she was not here yet.

'_**I can't wait to meet her!'**_

I think to myself, jumping up and down in excitement.

**Edward's POV**

Today is the day.

I am excited, but nervous as well, to finally meet my mate, my love, after over a century of being a monster and being alone. I always thought that I was not worth of a mate and was destined to be alone for ever.

But I guess that I did something right, as I remember the vision Alice had twenty years ago of a beautiful Auburn haired girl, that was to be my love.

I was not kidding this morning when I said that I will not turn her and allow her to live this half a life. She was too beautiful, too pure to be damned for eternity.

I will be with her for her human life, and then I will find a way to follow behind her when she dies.

The car trip is silent with everyone thinking mundane things, giving me a somewhat peaceful drive to school.

We pull up and get out and wait around the cars to see when she pulls up.

There are a lot of others out here, waiting for a glimpse of her as well, if their thoughts are anything to go by.

'_**I wonder what she looks like!'**_

'_**I bet she's hot!'**_

'_**She is probably a total bitch!'**_

'_**I feel sorry for her coming here this late into her senior year.'**_

That last thought was from the most genuine person here amongst the humans, a sweet girl by the name of Angela Webber.

I am broken out of my thoughts by a loud, obnoxious radio blaring as it comes into the parking lot.

I look up and see a Midnight blue Hummer with very dark tinted windows. The kind of windows one would possibly see with our kind.

It seems like everyone is excited to see who is behind the wheel.

'_**Well, if that's her, then she has nice taste in cars at least.'**_~ Rosalie

'_**NICE!'**_~ Jasper

'_**I wonder what she is wearing!'**_~ Alice

'_**HHOTT MOMMA!'**_~ Emmett

I look to see what he is talking about and my jaw literally drops at the sight before me.

Isabella has on this tight Chicago Bulls Jersey dress with a black leather jacket and she has on 3in black lace up boots.

I will have to change the way that she dresses, as no female of mine will go around looking like a loose woman. Also, it looks like I will have to change what kind of music that she listens to.

But, she is beautiful and she will be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old cage fighter Isa Swan meets her cowboy in Houston 8 months ago at a fight. He knows she's his mate and explains things to her. Problem is, Isa is a hot head, independent woman. How will Peter dominate her into submission? Will he have to turn to his brother for help? If so, what if a Pixie promised her favorite brother her as a mate? Find out what happens when you mess with a Whitlock!**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (will get serious, maybe blood drawn) Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Jawbreaker**_

**Chapter 3 Isa POV**

_Yea, check it out, see  
The only thing you need to do right here is  
Is nod your fuckin' head, yeah, yeah  
Break ya fuckin' neck, bitches  
Yeah, yeah, here we go now  
Where we goin' now? Where we goin' now?_

I pull up to the bane of my existence…high school.

I hated school!

I have been suspended for cussing a teacher or administrator out; for walking out of class, when they wouldn't let me go to the bathroom **(A/N: I used to do this all the time, especially in middle school)**; and for fighting. I even got expelled twice, once in Phoenix and then again at my last school in Houston, for fighting.

But that teacher and policeman had it coming!

Only Peter can break up my fights…safely.

Anyone else try to break up a fight that I am in…well let's just say that they will more than likely end up in the emergency room as well.

_Give it away, give it away, give it away, now  
Give it away, give it away, give it away, now  
Just give it away, nigga, yeah, here we go, now  
Tell me wat'chu really wanna do?  
(Come here, ma)  
Talk to a nigga, talk with me  
You look like you could really give it to a nigga  
From the way you talk and the way ya try to walk for me  
The way you really try to put it on a God  
Doin' it like ya never did before for me  
The way you break yo' back and I break yo' neck  
And the way you try to put it on the floor for me  
(Come on)  
Come on  
(Come on)  
Oh yeah  
Tell me where my niggas is at?  
(Okay)  
Lemme address y'all niggas one time  
While I lock that down and I hit'cha wit that  
(Wit what?)  
That bomb shit, y'all niggas gone all day  
Be the nigga in the drop  
Y'all niggas know every time I come through  
This motherfucker, where we always takin' the ride  
(So, let me blow this bitch)  
Y'all niggas know when we come, we be makin' it flop  
The way we makin' it hot'll make a nigga wanna stop  
Get money then cash that check for me  
All my niggas just bust yo' tech for me  
Everybody from every hood bang yo' head_

As I pull up into the parking spot, I notice other students hanging out, probably trying to get a glimpse of me. I wait until my song, _'Break ya Neck'_ by Busta Rhymes goes off before getting out.

_'Til you break your motherfuckin' head for me  
Just let me give you real street shit  
To ride in yo' shit with recline yo' seat  
Rewind this heat, keep bouncin' up  
And down these streets  
So nod yo' head and  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Bang yo' head until you start to  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck  
Come along, now  
(Let's put it down, nigga)  
When I bounce back and you know I done caught my breath  
Y'all niggas all know how we do  
When the way we bang niggas in the head  
And we do it to death  
(Reach for dem back woods)  
That fire boy, you know we bakin' an ounce  
I know you love the way we be givin' you the music  
Makin' you bounce  
Now, fuck it up just a little for my niggas  
Every time we come through  
Niggas know that we did it for y'all  
And the way we do it for the people  
Niggas know we always give it to y'all  
I said bounce  
(Come on)  
In the day time or the night, when ya creepin' along  
Well, just bang this shit up in the truck  
While you break yo' neck  
Now, motherfucker try to figure my flow  
See the way we come right through  
(When we come right through!)  
We be always blowin' the spot, again and again  
And make a nigga really wanna stop  
Better tell yo' crew, yo' peeps  
All my niggas better put they troops on  
And gather up your soldiers, nigga  
You know you better keep yo' boots on  
All my niggas in the place  
Wave your hands high now and the way we put it down  
Make a nigga wonder what he really gonna try now  
What'cha really wanna do?  
Just place your bet and put'cha money  
Where ya mouth is  
All my niggas in the street  
Just break yo' neck and keep on bouncin'  
Just let me give you real street shit  
To ride in yo' shit with recline yo' seat  
Rewind this heat, keep bouncin' up  
And down these streets  
So nod yo' head and  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Bang yo' head until you start to  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck  
Here we go and you know every time  
Busta-Bus be holdin' the fort  
My nigga, watch how we shuttin' it down  
The way we put it on, comin' through like a steamroller  
Me and Dre, nigga, ain't no fuckin' around  
My nigga, yeah whattup?  
(What?)  
Me and my team got a link  
'Cuz you know we stay choppin' it up  
And when get up in the club  
Or how my niggas at the bar how we lockin' it up  
And we get a little and we get a little  
(High, drunk)  
And we get a little  
(Crunk, come on)  
Lemme give y'all niggas some shit  
That'll make you wanna bang this out yo' trunk  
(Come on)  
Get money then cash that check for me  
All my niggas just bust yo' tech for me  
Everybody from every hood, bang yo' head  
'Til you break yo' motherfuckin' neck for me  
Just let me give you real street shit  
To ride in yo' shit with recline yo' seat  
Rewind this heat, keep bouncin' up  
And down these streets  
So nod yo' head and  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Bang yo' head until you start to  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck, nigga  
Break yo' neck_

**(A/N: I AM NOT CALLING ANYONE THE 'N-WORD' HERE! IT IS JUST A SONG AND I DID NOT WRITE THIS SONG!)**

I love that song and Busta is sexy as hell with those long ass dreads! And with the bass on my Bose system blasting, I know without looking that everyone can hear the lyrics and see me noddin' my fuckin' head…Bitches!

I hop out and immediately feel all eyes on me. I resist the urge to yell at them to 'take a picture, that it'll last longer!'

I ignore everyone, including the five vamps that are watching my every fuckin' move, and head in to get my schedule.

The big woman behind the counter, Ms. Cope, is getting' on my fuckin' nerves with all that fake ass cheeriness this early in the Goddamn morning. I am not a morning person!

These last two weeks since Conner **(A/N: changed son's name to Conner instead of Cooper) **was born, I had made Peter feed him during the night. He loves it anyway and he doesn't need to sleep and that lets me get my sleep so I won't be so cranky when I get up.

No one in the house likes me when I am cranky!

Hehe!

"Have a good day, Ms. Swan!"

Ms. Cope's voice rings out as I exit the office.

As soon as I get out of the door, there's this pimple faced boy there, invading my personal space.

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Eric! What class do you have first; maybe I can walk you there?"

He asked in a too high pitched voice for a dude.

"Okay, one…step the fuck back, you're in my personal space. Two, it's Isa. And three, I know where I am going, so I don't need an escort."

I say and walk off, leaving a stunned Eric behind.

All my morning classes were the same. There were two more overly helpful boys named Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley, that I had to put in their place like Eric this morning.

I don't know what it is about this bumfuck town that has the people, especially the boys, invading peoples' personal fuckin' space!

I also met two bitches that I know I am gonna end up beatin' their asses before the week is out.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley are apparently the 'Queens' of the school and no one else stands up to them.

'Well they will meet the HBIC if they step to me the wrong way!'

I think to myself as I walk with the only genuinely real girl I have met so far. I remember her saying that her name was Angela Webber.

Anyway, we are walking in silence to the cafeteria for lunch and I told her that I would sit with her and her friends. I did not realize that this included all three 'personal space invaders' and the two 'queens', but this should be interesting.

I sit down next to her at the table with my burger, fries and Dr. Pepper, and take my I-Pad out to harvest my crops on Farmville **(A/N: LOVE THIS GAME ON FACEBOOK!)**, when I noticed the five vampires looking at me.

Pretending that I don't know who they are, which I really don't, except for the Major, as I have seen his pictures, I ask Angela who they are. It is not Angela that answers me though.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hales. The big guy is Emmett Cullen and he is with Rosalie Hale, the blonde girl. The pixie one is Alice Cullen and she is with Jasper Hale, the blonde boy, and the bronze haired God is Edward Cullen. They are the adopted kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Don't bother trying to go after Edward though. Apparently no one here is good enough for him."

Jessica stated with a bitchy tone at the end.

Bitch, please!

"If I wanted him, then I would have him. By your tone at the end there, I'm guessing that he turned you down…several times."

I said sweetly, as the others around us 'oohhed'.

Her face flamed red with embarrassment, but before she could say anything, my phone went off.

_'Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy'._

_I hit the button on my blue tooth that was under my hair._

_"Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles!"_

_I answered cheekily, knowing it was one of my family members._

_I heard the cafeteria get quiet and my sister-in-laws laughter on the phone._

_Nosey Fuckers!_

_'I'll take the Number Eight, Obama's Special, please!'_

_I chuckled at my crazy sister-in-law, Charlotte's answer, as she doesn't even eat human food, but I kept playin' along._

_"Well Ma'am, I actually prefer the Number Four, Herb's Special, as you get more chicken and it is covered in gravy, and who doesn't like gravy?!"_

_I said in my southern accented phone operator's voice._

_'EWW! That sounds so gross!'_

_She exclaimed, and I could just picture her shuddering as well._

_"Well I think it's fan-fuckin'tastic, sista. Ya don't know whatcha missin!"_

_I pout at her for dissin' my favorite food._

_She just chuckled. _

_'I called ta tell ya that he's on his way, and ta ask ya what really went down in Vegas?'_

_She asked._

_"Ohh girl let me tell ya! Well ya know how I went ta Vegas ta get some time ta myself afta everythang went down right?"_

_I asked and my southern accent was coming out strong in my anger at remembering what went down a week ago._

_'Yea, I remember.'_

_She said over the line._

_"Well anyway, before leaving, he gave me tha rules and only gave me a hundred grand, which pissed me tha fuck off as well, with his cheap ass!"_

_I vented to Char and heard her cacklin', as she knew how cheap her brother was._

_'What were tha rules, Sugar?'_

_She asked when she got her laughter under control._

_"Tha rules were tha usual of no fighting, which always gets broken, ya know that."_

_We both chuckled at the absurdity of me following __that __particular rule._

_"And tha only other rule was to __**NOT**__ play any of tha card games, cause ya'll know that I can't lie or bluff ta save my life. So afta getting' checked in at tha Palms Casino Resort, me being me, I went straight ta tha 'No Limit Ultimate Texas Hold 'em' table."_

_I heard her gasp._

_'ISA! Wha' tha hell?!'_

_She exclaimed._

_"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"_

_I try to hush her so that I can finish my tale. I can still feel that everyone's eyes are on me, as they try to listen to my conversation._

_Again, I say…_

_ Nosey Fuckers!_

_"Everythang was goin' fine 'til that bitch of a dealer tried ta say that I was cheatin' 'cause I was movin' ma lips like I was whisperin' ta somebody. But I wasn't, I was countin' ta ma self. I was doin' good too! I had only lost ten grand at tha time. Anyway, she called tha security guards over ta escort me out and they put they hands on me, trin' ta pull me up from tha table. And ya know me, I acted on instinct when someone put they hand on me. I musta blacked out or somethin' cause tha next thang that I know is that I am hearin' people yell, '__CODE 5! CODE 5!__ Now ya know from ma many experiences wit' tha law, that __'CODE 5' __is tha code for tha restraint chair. Hehe! I've spent many hours strapped down in that fuckin' chair."_

_I chuckled, remembering all the hours being restrained in that damn chair for fightin' the officers._

_'Yea, I know. I've had ta pick ya up several times and you've been strapped down in that chair. So what happened next, Isa?'_

_She asked._

_"Well, since I was in Vegas, and the severity of the crime, they immediately took me ta Clark County Detention Center. That was who was yellin' __'CODE 5'__, tha officers there. It took forever wit' tha booking process, 'cause they didn't know what tha charges were for the longest time."_

_I state, while taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper._

_'Why? What took so long?'_

_She asked._

_"Apparently tha list of injuries was so extensive that they didn't or don't know what ta charge me wit'. And apparently it wasn't only tha two security guards and tha dealer that got injured by me. I supposedly took two officers down severely as well. Whateva! They shouldn't have gotten in tha fuckin' way. One of tha cops and one security guard are in a coma and they aren't expected ta make it. So it could change from Attempted Murder ta Manslaughter for those two. But oh well. It is what it is. Anyway, how are you and tha hubby doin'?"_

_I ask as I put my I-Pad away and finish my food and soda._

_'We're fine. Bored now that you three are gone. We might come up ta visit ya next week. Hell, we might even stay for a while.'_

_She claims. _

_"Cool, Bitch. I miss ya'll and want ya'll ta come up! I need my partner in crime up here wit' me."_

_I laugh, thinking about the trouble me and Char used to get into together._

_'Yea, I miss ya too, Sug. I don't miss the ass whoopin's ya always caused me ta get though!'_

_She laughs as well._

_"Ha Ha! Whateva, Chica! The bells about ta ring and I need ta go, so I'll talk ta ya laterz."_

_We said our goodbyes and hung up._

_I got up to dump my tray and ignored everyone's stares, then left to get this God forsaken day over with._


End file.
